Merlinia and the Dark One
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: After Merlinia arrived in Camelot another warlock arrived and offered to teach her to use magic this warlock is Corvo Marrok also known as Adrian Jones, the dark one. Female Merlin x OC


**Chapter 1**

 **The Dark One**

On a ship looking upon the land of Albion stood a figure in a black robe, a pauldron made of black fabric and raven feathers, a black shawl, a black hood, and an ebony mask.

This man is Corvo Marrok the dark one, he is the most powerful warlock in the land as well as the oldest yet retains a youthful appearance thanks to the dark magic he wields Corvo was raised and trained by the last dark one.

The Dark One is said to date all the way back to the first human civilization maybe older than humanity itself but the first dark one was born in Mesopotamia in 4500 BCE and lived till the beginning of the Assyrian empire and then his apprentice killed him in his sleep.

The second dark one lived till the rise of Egypt, the third dark one would be native to the Indus Valley, after this dark one came one who would rise from the Aegean civilization, the next dark one would be born in Greece and lived till before the rise of the Roman Empire and the current Dark one took on the work of the dark one.

Corvo was born a century before the rise of the Roman Empire and at the age of seventeen he became the dark one he saw the rise of Rome and the Fall of Rome and now he's here in Albion heading for the kingdom of a magic hating king Uther Pendragon, the kingdom of Camelot to find someone a girl, a girl named Merlinia.

Corvo Marrok docked his ship at docks of a kingdom "halt in the name of the king" said a knight and Corvo just waved his arm and the knights fell to the ground.

Corvo began his journey to Camelot, two days later the dark one arrived in Camelot and he began searching for the girl destined to become his opposite in every way the light one to his dark one and she needed guidance in magic and how to wield the great power she held.

Corvo walked through the gates and made his way to the castle, Corvo found a castle guard "I'm looking for Gaius the court physician." the guard point him in the right direction and he mad his way to the physician room.

When Corvo walked in it was empty except the room at the otherside of the room he sensed a magical energy he walked in and found a girl studying a book of magic "hello love." said Corvo "who are you." said Merlinia "me, I'm Corvo Marrak I'm also known as the Dark One and I just want to help you with your new found gift." Corvo said "I am studying my magic with this book." said Merlinia "ah yes." said Corvo as he waved his hand and the book was in his hand and started looking through it "yes a fairly impressive tome of magic but there's only so much one can learn on their own." said Corvo "if you want to learn more come find me at the inn, good day my dear." said Corvo and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and he reappeared in an empty inn room and he went downstairs and went to the man at the desk "hello I'd like a room please." said Corvo to the man and he gave him a room for the day and he went in his room.

A few hours later Corvo decided to take a bath so he conjured a tub and filled it with hot water, conjured his clothes off and got in the water.

 **With Merlinia a few hours ago**

Merlinia sat looking at her magic book and thinking about what the dark one had told her and soon she heard Gaius come back in "uncle Gaius can I ask you something?" asked Merlinia "what is it Merlinia?" asked Gaius "I met a man today he called himself Corvo Marrak, he also called himself the dark one." said Merlinia "The dark one?" asked Gaius "yes uncle Gaius. Why?" asked Merlinia "you need to stay away from him." said Gaius "why Gaius?" asked Merlinia "because Merlinia the dark one is the most powerful, most evil sorcerer to walk the land we need to tell Uther that such an evil mage is here." said Gaius and he left and Merlinia knew she had to warn him.

Merlinia made her way to the inn and ask for the room that Corvo was in and she made her way up to him she saw him wave his hand and a tub full of hot water appeared he waved his hand again and he was naked and then he got into the tub.

"Merlinia it rude to spy on a man while he's bathing come in here if you want." said Corvo and she did "the guards are coming for you." Merlinia said "yes I figured, one of the paths I saw you take was you telling Gaius and him telling the guards so tell me do you want to learn magic from the dark one." said Corvo "Gaius told me your one of the most evil men in the land and that you would try to corrupt me" said Merlinia.

"Well he wasn't completely wrong but the offer is open but I think it's time I leave before the guards show up if you ever need me summon me with this." said Corvo handing her a wavy dagger "this is the dark one dagger whoever holds it can control me and if they kill me they become the next dark one if you wish to learn about magic just summon me and I will teach you." said Corvo and he and his bath were gone and Merlinia stared at the dagger but on the dagger was a different name than what Corvo said the name was Adrian Jones Merlinia heard someone coming up the stairs so she hid and but the Dagger in her jacket.

"Where is the dark one?" she heard a voice ask "I don't know he bought a room for the night just a few hours ago and now he's gone." said another voice and she heard the guards leave she got out of the closet and left the room and made her way back to the castle.

She went to her room and laid down staring at the dagger the dark one had given her "so the most powerful warlock in the land is controlled by a wavy knife, and for some reason he trust me not to give it to anyone I guess I'll give him reason to trust me." said Merlinia and hid the dagger in a hidden place.


End file.
